Airbag systems are known from the related art which, among other things, use acceleration sensors for crash detection. These acceleration sensors are usually mounted on the motor vehicle using a fastening screw. To ensure the ability to mount such sensors single-handedly during installation, the sensor is prefixed to the vehicle's body by, for example, a clip connection. The main function of such pre-mounting clips is to fix the sensor in its position on the vehicle in such a way that it is possible to insert and screw in the actual fastening screw. An oval shape of the mounting clip in combination with the screw position provides an unambiguous mounting condition. On the vehicle side, two openings and a thread, usually a weld nut, must be present on the vehicle sheet metal. A disadvantage of this type of attachment is the overdimensioning of the screw attachment in relation to the weight of the sensor. The sensor could be attached using a substantially smaller screw without a loss of its performance (service life, signal transmission, signal transit time, reliability of the airbag deployment). However, smaller screws than M6 are generally not used by the OEMs in body construction. Furthermore, the screw connection is detachable; however, this is generally not used, since the service life of the sensor is at least equal to or even longer than the life of the vehicle.